gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sponsorship/Film Television/Quotes
This page holds the quotes and dialog from sponsorships that were about Film and Television, usually said by a sponsor NPC during a quest. The NPCs could communicate when Gaians pressed 'Talk' or clicked upon them directly. Do note that some dialog from previous quests are missing because many are now disabled and the information not copied at the time, also, some quests had no NPC that talked. See also *Sponsorship/Film Television *Sponsorship/Film Television/Quizzes&Polls *Sponsorship/Film Television/Quotes *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =Sponsorship/Film Television= The Last Mimzy March 07, 2007 * Mimzy: * Click here to begin the Mimzy DVD quest! Nancy Drew 2007 May 21, 2007 *'Nancy Drew:' *I can't wait to solve this mystery. *Don't you just love a good mystery? *Remember: everything is evidence! *The secret to good lemon bars? Plenty of zest! *Hey, ever been to a taffy pull? It's good, clean fun! Gracie May 06, 2007 * Gracie: * Hi there (Username)! * How are you? * I'm doing fine, thank you! The Golden Compass November 19, 2007 * Professor Gold: * Golden Compass!! Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End November 2007 * Stinkbeard: * Pirates!! * Arrrrrrr!!! Do you accept? The House Bunny June 23, 2008 * Shelley Darlington: * I love pink daffodils. You should visit towns and gather some for me and I'll give you a cool reward! * Were you able to find any pink daffodils? Come visit me at the sorority house when you've collected enough and I'll give you an exclusive house bunny item! Note: If you're having trouble claiming your reward item, try refreshing the page. Hotel for Dogs December 2008 * Andi: * Hi, do you like dogs? * How many dogs do you think could fit in the hotel? Fired Up! January 09, 2009 * FiredUpCheerleader: * Check out the new Fired Up! preview, then come talk to me to claim 300 Gold. * Thanks for watching my trailer, I knew you would! Here is a special something for you. * Don’t forget to watch Fired Up! in theaters February 20th The Vampire's Assistant September 29, 2009 * Darren: * We've got three tickets tonight...two for us and one for you... * Let's go in - the Cirque du Freak is one night only! * Mr.Tall: * Welcome! You are about to witness the world's greatest freak show. * Go ahead, the show's about to start. * Evra Von: * Hey, good to see you, I'm Evra. Don't worry too much about my snake, he's all bite, no poison. * You should find Madame Truska...I hear she can predict the future... * Madame: * Welcome to the Cirque du Freak! Madame Truska has a premonition for you: * You have many challenges to overcome, but there is greatness in your future! * Larten: * How are you enjoying the freaks tonight? Is it freaky enough for you? * Let's see how you do handling my lovely friend, Madame Octa. I'm trusting her to your care now. Alice in Wonderland February 17, 2010 No allegiance to: *'Red Queen:' *What's up with your face? Oh, you're one of hers... *I haven't had an execution in, oh, a few hours. Are you volunteering? *You need a haircut. With a sword. *'White Queen:' *Feeling in over your head? *snicker* *Sorry, I'm busy with the beautiful people. *Go bother your own queen! Allegiance to: *'Red Queen:' * Loyal subject: collect my cards and you will earn a reward. * I'm feeling even more heartless than usual. Maybe it's because I lost six of my cards in here. Can you find them? Updated June 1 : choose (No) Hmph! Well if you change your mind... : choose (Yes) Now get to it! And don't wander off! *'White Queen:' * If thou couldst help find my white chess pieces, I'd be very grateful. * If thou couldst-- whomsoever--blast this darned language! I lost six chess pieces in here. Can you find them? Updated June 1 : choose (No) Guess I'll wait for a real champion. : choose (Yes) My hero! I know they can't be far... : choose (Yes) My hero! Now hurry along and don't keep me waiting. Having no Cards / Chess Pieces OR Having half Cards / Chess Pieces: *'Red Queen:' *Sorry, looks like you're not playing with a full deck yet. Go find the rest of my cards! *You'll never get ahead if you can't do this simple task. *Sorry, looks like you're not playing with a full deck yet. *They're red, rectangular, and have hearts on them. What more do you need to know? *'White Queen:' *Good work! But oughtn't there be a few more? *Good work! But aren't there a few more? *I need all three for them to be of any use. *Come on, pick up the pace, pawn. Collecting Cards (Gaian talks to self) *'Gaian:' *Got one! The Red Queen will be pleased. *How did she lose these cards anyway? *Excellent, one of the Red Queen's cards! I should give these back to the Queen now. Updated June 1 *That looks like a card to me. *I'll take that one, too. *Halfway there... *I'm on a roll with this. *Yoink! Now where is that last card... *That's all of them! Now to collect my reward. Collecting Chess Pieces (Gaian talks to self) *'Gaian:' *The White Queen will be happy for sure. *Sweet I found a chess piece. *Yoink! Got another one. I should give these back to the Queen now. Updated June 1 *This looks like what I need. *You'll fit nicely in my pocket. *Three down, three to go. *Now I'm over the hump. *Alright, just one more. *Sweet! That makes six. Collected all Cards / Chess Pieces: *'''Red Queen: *I have all my hearts... but I still don't feel pity. Oh well. Here, I've got something for you. *Magnificent! To see more of your illustrious queen, pick up Alice in Wonderland on DVD or Blu-ray June 1. *'White Queen:' *I guess you're smarter than you look--maybe even worthy to be a knight. As promised, your reward. *Well done! To continue the adventure, pick up Alice in Wonderland on DVD or Blu-ray June 1. The Roommate January 10, 2011 *'Roommate:' *Help! My roommate is missing. Can you bring me her computer, cell phone, and calender? Having no items / half the items: *Have you found the clues about my roommate yet? I need her computer, cell phone, and calendar. Collecting items (Gaian talks to self): *'Gaian:' *This laptop must have information for the roommate. *The roommate can probably use this. *Some of the dates on this calendar may be helpful. Collected all items: *'Roommate' *This is all I need! Here is your reward. *Thank you so much for helping me! A friend like you is hard to find. Beastly February 16, 2011 * Beastly: * Don't forget to watch Beastly in Theaters, March 4th. * Could you find someone to love you if you only had one year? * There's someone out there for everyone. * Beauty is more than skin deep. June 28, 2011 *'Beastly:' *Welcome to the theater-- remember pick up the Beastly DVD on June 28th! *Would you rather be judged for your outward appearance or your inner beauty? *What would you do if you woke up hideous? More so than usual, I mean. *Love is never ugly, but it can get a little Beastly sometimes. The Muppets October 31, 2011 *'Beaker' *Meep meemeemee. Meemeep Muppets meep Profile mee. *'Gonzo' *I'm Gonzo. To find out what I've been up to lately, go to Muppets Forum page and click on me! *'Fozzie Bear' *Hey, wanna come to my show? I'm in the Moopets... we're a Muppets tribute act! *'Swedish Chef' *We're cooking up fun in theaters November 23rd. Bork, bork, bork! *'Animal' *Animal?! Animal Here! Me in Anger Class! Now me play the flute! *'Miss Piggy' *Yes! You've found me! Mademoiselle Piggy. editor-at-large of Vogue Paris! *'Walter' *Hi. I'm Walter. Jason Segal is my brother in the Muppets movie. Quest talk to Kermit *'Kermit' *Oh, hello there! Welcome to Virtual Hollywood-- ready to get started on the Muppet Scavenger Hunt? *You'll be rewarded with a nifty item once you find all the Muppets. *Gee, I haven't seen Miss Piggy in so long... I wonder what she's been up to. Do you think you can find out? *'Miss Piggy' *Oh, I miss my Kermy! And the rest of the gang... I hear Fozzie is still doing music. Can you please track him down? *'Fozzie Bear' *My band is looking for a drummer, but we haven't found anyone as good as Animal. do you know where he is? *I wonder if he'd be interested in joining the Moopets... *'Animal' *You win item! *Remember - go see Muppet Movie now! - get second item. Go to Profile Page. Watch video. *'Kermit' *Remember to go see Muppet Movie. You can get another item by watching the video on the Profile Page! The Woman in Black *January 9, 2012 *'Arthur Kipp:' (virtual Hollywood) *You brave soul! Here, take this token for some things are better left unspoken. *Whether in the light of day or the dark of night, never let her come within your sight. *Go back while you still can; there's nothing good that lives on this land. *Whenever you feel a cold chill in the air, that's the first sign that tells you she's there. *Once you come here, you can never go back, especially after seeing The Woman in Black. *'Woman in Black:' (towns) *Vote in the poll for the Woman in Black. Do as I say or I'll come back. *You could have saved him, but you let him die. Now I've come to scratch out your eyes. *You dare to stay in a house that is cursed? Now, you must prepare to suffer the worst! *They warned you about me, but you refused to leave. Now, I'll make you wish you had believed. *Beware of what lies beneath the marsh. *I have unfinished business... and you, my dear, will be my witness. =Television= MTV sponsorship MTV (Music Television) - November 2007 / MTV The Hills - November 26, 2007 *'Julie:' * Hi (Username)! Thanks for visiting me. Have you watched your MTV today? * Hey! If you come hang out in Gaia Cinemas and watch MTV's The Hills: "Once a Player", I can give you a cool little reward. Are you up for it? * Hope you enjoyed the show! Here's a little something for you. C